Severus Snape's quest
by Acop
Summary: How Severus Snape's quest for House Elves saved him from his fate.
1. The Quest

AN: The Harry Potter Book are the property of J.K. Rowling. I am only playing in the world and with the characters for free.

* * *

Severus watched the lake broodingly, the giant Squid's tentacles breaching the water in waves of water droplets as they danced a rhythm known only to him.  
Severus envied him. Nobody dared annoy the giant Squid. To be accurate, nobody dared twice. Severus on the contrary...  
What hurt the most was the crushing of his hope. He had dreamed of escaping home for so long. His parents quarrels. His father's harsh hands. His mother's loveless tongue.  
Father was the one who cared, who gave both hugs and kicks, the later more than the former as years passed on and work became uncertain. Mother was indifferent. She only ever seemed alive when arguing with Father or telling Severus about her past as the young heiress of the noble House of Prince. She often talked dreamily of the different creatures her childhood home had housed. Her fondest memories were of House Elves, weird little creatures who enjoyed doing chores for Wizards and taking care of them.  
She regaled Severus of her parents' House Elves accomplishments, from babysitting to protectors to servants. Once, she had told him how her favourite House Elf Milly had saved her from an enemy of her father by shielding her infant self from a harmful spell and incapacitating the attacker.

This story had comforted Severus in a theory he had developed in his young years. House Elves were the most powerful beings in the magical world.  
Every wizard child knew the story of the House Elves binding to Wizards. House Elves were once known as Wild Elves. They were a powerful kind of Fae but without any control over their powers. Indeed, their powers were linked to their feelings. Legends say one of the deadliest thunderstorm ever known was the result of a Wild Elf broken heart whose promised was murdered. One had to be cautious when encountering a Wild Elf as they were seldom totally sane of mind, the cost of their powerful but uncontrolled magic.  
Centuries ago, Merlin found the way to give them sanity. He gave them control of their powers by changing their magic through an unbreakable oath. The oath was adapted into a ritual so it would propagate to the entire Wild Elf species. Merlin, in his wisdom, gave them boundaries in exchange for control of their magic. The Wild Elves became the House Elves, powerful and in control if bounded to a wizard House. Only the Head of House may undo the bound with his House Elf. However, any Free Elf will lose control of his powers and eventually descend into madness.

Severus did not believe this story. How could one accept to exchange his freedom for control and power when the loss of freedom rendered such power meaningless?  
Severus was eager to meet a House Elf and ask him for the real story behind the legend. Coming to Hogwarts was the perfect opportunity when he was a Half-blood living in the muggle world without any magical contact. Father had forbidden Mother any magic shenanigan. She had not defied him but Severus suspected that shame, more than obedience, had made her do so.

In truth, Hogwarts, more than a place with House Elves, was a dream-place where he would be happy and free.  
Yet, two weeks in his first year, Severus was brooding alone with the giant Squid for sole spectator.

He had had a best friend at home. His only friend. Lily. Magical like him. Muggleborn. The luck of his young life. He had watched with despair her sorting into Gryffindor. His own House enemy. Slytherin. The snake pit as outsiders called it. His house-mates did not bother him. They talked when needed for school matters. Lily, lovable and sunny as she was, was already surrounded by admirers and he had not yet gotten the chance for some time alone with her without her house-mates glaring at him. His own were not better, observing them with calculation in their eyes. Severus was one of the smallest pupils in his year – in the whole school. His name did not belong to any noble House- no matter his mother's dreams, he was a Snape thanks to her. The jostling and shoving between classrooms, more indifferent than mean, reminded him once again how insignificant he was. He felt so alone.

Watching the lake, Severus briefly entertained the idea of joining the giant Squid to initiate contact but self-preservation won over solitude.  
He needed a purpose outside his school-work. Talking to a House Elf would be the perfect distraction but to his irritation, he had not even spied one since coming to Hogwarts. His pureblood house-mates had told him it was their job to be invisible while managing to do all their chores. Severus was not convinced. He liked knowing when someone was going through his things, even to find his forgotten dirty socks. And he wanted to talk to them badly.

Maybe... he should make a battle plan. How to get the House Elves to talk to him. Quickly, Severus took his quill and some parchment out of his school bag, ready to plot his way to meet the fabulous creatures.  
First, he needed to know when one was in the room, even invisible. He could not keep on repeating a spell until one was in his vicinity so wards should be more efficient. But it had to be wards House Elves could not detect. And... Severus had no notion about wards except they had to be anchored, usually with runes, to function.  
Second, when he could see the House Elves, Severus needed a bribe to convince them to talk to him. What kind of bribe did you offer to the most powerful magical beings in the world?

The challenge was on par with Severus' boredom and despair. Thus, Severus spent the next months researching wards and House Elves favourite food, past times,... It was frustrating because House Elves were seldom mentioned in Hogwarts' library books. Severus resorted to deals with his housemates in order to gain the money needed for owl ordering the books which might help him.  
By the December holiday break, Severus had a list of wards to try but no clue about possible House Elves bribes. It did not matter. None worked. It was not for lack of trying. Taking advantage of his mostly empty House during the break, Severus had warded all areas with different spells and runes. To no avail. It did not surprise him. Indeed, why would creatures as powerful as House Elves fall for his tricks?

The challenge was as arduous as he had thought. He loved it. It was a wonderful escape from the idiots who populated the school and kept him so busy he did not look like he was always waiting for Lily to spend some time with him- which she did too much according to everyone except him.  
Severus decided to tackle the problem from another angle. Trapping a House Elf -or trying to- was probably bad manners and less than conducive to inspire trust. He needed to approach them without making it seem like a grab for control. He only wanted to talk to them after all.  
He needed to find them in a way both parties remained free and in control. To find them, he first needed to know their domain. Then he would work on detecting them. Time to explore the castle.

Severus spent weeks mapping Hogwarts – in his head because he was not sharing his discoveries, even inadvertently, with anyone. Even Lily. It was made harder when he realised four Gryffindor first years were doing the same but considered that a "slimy snake copying them" was a grievous offence. It became a game of stealth and skill to avoid them while making progress, lest they cursed him -not real curses, the Gryffindors were only first years who did not know the Dark Arts although they had no qualms fighting four on one- but the tickle spell or the toenail growth spell were unpleasant to suffer through.  
Happily for Severus, Mother had made sure his academics before Hogwarts were up to the Prince's standards – the best among Purebloods. Father had allowed it because he weirdly wanted his son to be the best even if he would not allow Severus to use magic in his presence. Severus breezed through his courses, giving himself enough time to both explore the castle and read on magical theories he felt would improve his chances with his project.

Finally, he found a lead which promised him success. He did not find it in an old and obscure grimoire, nor did he sneak into the forbidden section of the library- he was not desperate yet. Severus had taken on the habit of reading fairy tales on House Elves. In his opinion, most painted an irrational vision of the creatures, all benign and only wishing to serve Wizards. However, he hoped to find hidden truths in the romanticised stories.

In one of the Merlin tales retelling the binding of the House Elves, the author explained how Merlin once bested a powerful Wild Elf because he could sense the creature's magic, even when it was invisible.  
It opened a whole new world to Severus, and he set to develop this sixth sense he had not known he possessed.

The task was arduous. No book broached the subject. None even alluded that this sense existed. It could only mean students were taught how to develop this sense after Hogwarts. However, when Severus enquired casually in his House, he quickly realized none of the other students knew about this sense. Several even thought it was a joke he wanted to pull on Muggleborns. Ghosts and Portraits were no more useful, telling him to focus on his studies because it was only a story, and anyway, Merlin was the most powerful Wizard to ever exist.  
Perplexed but not discouraged, Severus set on teaching himself. First, he needed to sense magic and be aware he had, to anchor the sensation in his mind and be able to practice.  
To achieve this goal, he needed to find a place without magic except for one precise spot where magic would be powerful and intense. Easy when you could not sense magic, right?

The solution came from a group of upper years. Severus was becoming a master at stealth, often evading the four Gryffindors – he heard them refer to their group as Marauders- without being seen thanks to his knowledge of the castle plus his quiet and silent way of moving. After one such feat, as he was coming out of a passageway which entrance was hidden by an alcove, he overheard older students talking about achieving forbidden acts without being caught outside the Castle, close to the forbidden forest border. Severus theorised wards and magical surveillance did not extend to the grounds, at least the ones which were not set to prevent intruders. It meant there must be less magic concentrated there.  
The hardest part was to find an object to act like a beacon, so full of magic he would not be mistaken when he managed to work his sixth sense.  
Severus fruitlessly looked for his beacon for days. The objects he could afford were common and clearly not powerful enough to emit enough power. The ones he thought could be were too expensive.  
He stumbled upon the answer as he was wandering the edge of the grounds near the forbidden forest. There lived some of the magical creatures Hagrid took care of, either the time it took for them to heal or because professor Kettleburn was using them for Care of magical creatures. Severus did not dislike animals, but he was not fond of them either. He supposed it could be nice to have one for himself to alleviate boredom but with his home life it was a moot point. Thus he had never come to see the creatures – they were animals even with magic- except during the introductory tour. Now, they suited his needs perfectly. What could be more magical than a creature of magic?

Everyday, Severus came and spent at least one hour trying to get a feel for the creatures' magic. At first he had trouble focusing only on his goal, his thoughts wandering as he watched the animals antics. It was harder than studying because homework gave concrete goals.  
Everyday, Severus told himself not to get discouraged by his lack of progresses. It was only fair he did not managed this feat at once, when it seemed no one living actually could. At least, he knew care of magical creatures would be easy in his third year. Observing Hagrid take care of the creatures taught him much and he felt like he knew the beasts every preferences.

April was ending when Severus felt magic for the first time. He felt the birth of a Hippogriff. Hagrid was looking after his mother whose mate had been killed and could not feed her while she brooded. She had only one egg but looked exhausted. She was nuzzling it when the egg began shaking. After an eternity that could have lasted mere minutes, the egg top exploded in tiny shards and the baby's head appeared. The explosion of magic was stunning. When it died down, for a brief second, Severus realised he could still feel the baby's magic. Then it disappeared.  
Severus did not care. He had done it once. He would do it again. Now he knew magic felt like water. Like a river flowing through the world. And yet it could burn like fire.

When the Hogwarts Express left the Castle in July to bring the students back to King's Cross Station, Severus felt the school magic fade away slowly, until the miles between them were so many it was outside his range of perception.

Months passed. Severus came back to school after a morose summer only lightened by Lily's presence. He kept working hard on his studies and sensing magic. He realised during the winter break that he was beginning to feel human magic too, when before he had only felt the one inside creatures or objects, although it was still harder inside Hogwarts because of the amount of magical sources. But on the Castle's grounds, Lily was a shining beacon.  
Severus' hard work was rewarded when he saw a House Elf in action. One evening in February, a fight between upper years broke out in the corridors. After several minutes, one of the fighters, hoping to end the battle, cast a Dark spell. Severus knew because Mother had taught him lengthily on the subject- no member of the noble Prince House shall die because of his lack of knowledge of the Dark Arts. Funnily enough, contrary to what most students of the school would think, Severus was primarily taught so he would know how to defend himself against it -knowledge is power as Father would say.  
Before the spell reached his target, Severus felt a new powerful source of magic. He watched as the student fell but did not look as affected as he should have been.  
Looking around as the others students were taking sides, arguing or trying to prevent another spell, he spotted his first House Elf. The creature stood near the fallen student. Elated, Severus focused on it, trying to imprint in his magic the feel of this particular creature.  
He must have tried too hard because at once, the House Elf jerked and looked right at him. They eyes met, the creature's widening in shock, surprise... or relief as Severus heard Professor McGonagall's sharp voice above the tumult. At once, the House Elf disappeared from his sight, leaving him pleased and frustrated.

From then on, Severus tracked down fights in hope to glimpse again one House Elf. He realized quickly they only intervened when the spells cast put students lives in danger. More accurately, he had not yet witnessed a Dark spell cast without being intercepted by an Elf. He had also made careful but subtle inquiries about injuries at Hogwarts. With a few exceptions, the most grievous were not from magic cast on a student by another. It meant Hogwarts House Elves protected student from magical attacks, like Mother had said they could. Nobody knew it. Nobody thanked them for it. Why did they do it? What did they gain from it? Did the Headmaster ordered them to?  
At the end of the year, Severus still had no answer. But he now sensed House Elves regularly, although he did not always spot them. He even began to distinguish them by their magical feel, identifying up to twelve different House Elves. When he left for the summer, he felt so frustrated he could have cried if he allowed himself to. He had made so much progresses, but now he would spend two months away, withering with his parents, avoiding them as much as he could.

His parents were as dreadful as he had predicted. However, Severus was pleasantly surprise to discover he could hone his magical sense in his house area, as muggle as it was. Even without Wizards, magic was there. Inside some plants and flowers. Even inside some houses. Magical creatures lived there too, albeit small and mostly harmless ones – at least when not attacked.

Severus came back to Hogwarts full of hopes for his third year. The train ride to the school had been enough to confirm he had honed his skills well enough he could now distinguished Wizards by their magic. As he sat among the other Slytherins, he felt Lily's magic across the hall, light and pure. So beautiful. He could feel other students magic too, and knew he would need to practice his new sense so it became as natural as hearing or seeing. He did not dare reach for one of the teacher's magic. He itched to know how Dumbledore's would feel but caution held him back. He distracted himself with the House Elves' presence he felt in the Hall, some he did not recognize from last year.

Two weeks later, Severus was back to the giant Squid, holding back rage and tears. He felt like months had passed since the welcoming feast. The new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor hated Slytherins.  
Severus was not naive. He knew many members of Lord Voldemort's rebellious group came from Slytherin, mainly Purebloods although none had proof. He knew the Lord had declared civil war to the Ministry and was ruthlessly using guerrilla methods to fight. He knew they were no Saints. He knew they claimed to fight for equal rights between Purebloods and Muggles, the latter being favoured by the current Minister, the former losing bits of privileges every year. He knew they did not care about one lowly Half-Blood. He knew Lucius Malfoy had complimented him for his genius in Potions. He knew his Professor's wife had been a casualty in a fight between Aurors and Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's loyal followers. He did not understand why his Professor was taking his grief out on him. Rather, he did too well. He was one of the only Slytherins without any power. None of his classmates would help without wanting something in return. Mother would not care. Even if she did, she was powerless.  
So he suffered in silence through humiliating barbs, unfairly graded essays, and undeserved detentions. Unluckily, the Professor was a role model for many, particularly Gryffindors. The Marauders had decided him being singled out meant he was fair game. They were everywhere, tripping him, mocking him, humiliating him without respite. As good as he was, as advanced in his studies as he was, he could not defend himself efficiently against four without hurting them with Dark spells or showing how advanced he was in his studies, either way bringing attention to himself. Attention was bad when you were in Slytherin and powerless. And he did not want to scare the House Elves away.

Lily was his only oxygen. They were not always together so she did not understand how much he was suffering, and he did not want her to see his shame more than she already did. But she defended him against others. He wished they shared the Defence class. She would not have allowed the Professor's behaviour. Was he such a coward to wish for a girl to fight his battles?

Months passed. Severus was so tired he could cry. He had not had any time for his House Elf project since the beginning of the year. The Defence Professor was keeping him busy, and he could not stop his advanced studies. Knowledge was power he needed now more than ever. Perhaps he would find a legal spell to protect himself better.  
He was once again the only Slytherin to remain at Hogwarts during the February break. The Marauders had gone home, as well as Lily and most of the school. It was a relief. Severus decided to skip dinner in order to sleep properly for the first time since coming back to school. Slytherins may show unity in front of outsiders, but in the common rooms, power plays were at their peek. Severus was on the lowest step of the hierarchy with other Half-bloods or poor Purebloods. Some students, taking example on the Defence Professor to toughen them up, sometimes played pranks on the like of them. Severus knowledge and caution had protected him from the worst of it, but it meant sleeping lightly with his wand at ready.  
He slept like the dead. Until something tugged at his senses. Warily, he opened his eyes and shrieked. The House Elf who had been observing him close enough to touch disappeared in a pop. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, Severus got up, went to the bathroom and put his head under cold water. Awake, he tried to make sense of what had happened. One House Elf had been watching him sleep. Creepy. But he had been stalking them. Frowning, he realized the House Elf was not one he had felt before. He sighed. He had scared away his first House Elf. He could not wait for the year to end. And go back to his parents … No. He could not wait to be an Apprentice. If someone would choose him.

Several times during the day, Severus felt the House Elf presence. It would disappear each time he began moving toward it. The next days, Severus tried another approach. He talked out loud to the House Elf but without looking toward him. He asked how he was, if he was a he or a she, if he liked being at Hogwarts. He asked what he usually did beside watching Severus. He talked about what he liked, how Brussels sprouts were awful, how he loved pumpkin juice. He talked about his home life, how Hogwarts was not the Heaven he had dreamed of but still better than home. He talked until his throat was raw.  
The House Elf listened – at least Severus though he did as the magical presence remained – but he never answered. For two weeks, he shadowed Severus, never showing himself. Then the students came back and he went away, leaving Severus colder than ever.

The year dragged on. Severus' only solace was that the Defence Professor would be gone next year like all his predecessors- they never lasted more than one school-year since Lord Voldemort's application was rejected. And Lily. He was so grateful she was here. Even when he snapped at her, she only dressed him down or poked him until he apologised. Her other friends did not like him but she did not listen to their critics. He was her best friend.

Summer was horrendous. Father had definitely lost it. Severus barely recognised the man. His eyes were red and bulged. His face was sunken and sallow, tinged with green. He did not talk any-more, only shouted or ranted at his wife and son. Mother had become a shadow. Severus imagined quite well how she had spent her year. Almost everyday, Father took a swing at one of them. He fought back. It only made it worse. He was so weak. He did not dare use magic for fear of being expelled. He knew the Ministry took the "no use of magic in muggle areas" very seriously. He learnt to appease the man by presenting him with beer or food. He lost weight, giving up his shares to gain peace. He still managed to do his summer homework and see Lily. She brought him snacks every times. They never talked about his home life. They talked about their futures. She hesitated between being a Healer or a Lawyer. He knew she would be the best whatever she chose. He wanted to be a Potion Master. She told him he could be so much more. He had never thought he could do better. Potions Masters were respected. She said he was so bright he would be a Potion Master before thirty and needed to be more ambitious. She laughed saying it. She made him think. He loved her for that and more.

The welcome back feast was tense. The fights had escalated during summers, both Voldemort's and the Ministry's group had committed atrocities trying to gain the upper hand. The newspapers were having a field day, the daily Prophet siding with the Ministry while the Informant praised Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore's welcoming speech made it clear he sided with the Ministry too. Some of the Slytherins were more welcoming of Severus than they had ever been. The night ended with a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, and three students in the infirmary.  
It gave the tone of his fourth year. The Defence against the Dark Art Professor had changed. The Marauders had not. Black was the worst, craziness sometimes lurking into his eyes. Severus knew the look. Mother had told him about these Wizards who lost control of Dark spells. She had never told him these Wizards could be children though. From Lily, he knew the Marauders were seen as pranksters. They might have been when they began Hogwarts, using harmless spells and targeting everyone. Now, he was their sole victim, except sometimes for older Slytherins – but never those from Noble Houses. If only he were a true Prince. They were vicious. The House Elves never stopped them. Lily did not believe they were as cruel as he said. Some of his House-mates noticed. Sometimes, they helped him without anyone being the wiser, flinging a tripping spell here or there, giving him time to recover and fight back, because it was always four on one.

Months passed. A few times, in desperation and anger, he used Dark spells on Black or Potter. He always controlled the Dark. Each times, one House Elf intervened, dampening the spell effect and allowing the Marauders to injure Severus enough he spent the night at the infirmary.  
He stopped looking for House Elves. They allowed the Marauders to hurt him and prevented him from defending himself. They sided with Gryffindors like everybody else. Like Headmaster, like House Elves. They were only pets in the end.  
Lily was angry with him. She said Dark Arts were what Voldemort used to hurt people. She refused to consider the bad guys might be the Ministry. It was hard to fight brainwashing when surrounded by Gryffindors.  
Severus found he was getting along better with his own house-mates, especially Mulciber's and Rosier's group. Rosier was from one of the 28th Noble House, while Mulciber's House was a vassal of the Malfoy House. Both lent him several old books on the theory of Magic from their house private library. Twice, he brewed a potion from obscure grimoires they brought him. Each time they told him the potions had worked perfectly. He knew Lord Voldemort's group had used them.

The end of the year was almost a relief. Two more years and Severus would be free… if he found an Apprenticeship. Rosier had told him it should not be a problem if he kept on as he did.  
He spent his time in the park, hiding both from his parents and Lily. She still found him. They talked. Not much. It was enough to sooth him. Enough to temper her anger. They were still best friends, despite their differences. How much he loved her. He would never tell. They made the best of their time together, doing their homework in the park, eating lunch together – whatever Lily brought from her house. Severus dreaded their return to Hogwarts.

The train ride was a nightmare. Severus spent half of it locked into the bathroom, stunned into immobility by Sirius Black's spell. He supposed he was lucky Lupin had prevented the git from adding a few kicks. The pity in the Marauder's eye as he allowed Black to close the door was so humiliating he would have cried if the spell had not prevented tears.  
He was freed by one of the seventh year prefect. Cheek burning with humiliation, he fled without hearing the prefect inquiry on the culprit. Later, Severus heard Black had been kicked out from his home and shivered. Black was going to take it out on all Slytherin, and Severus knew the target on his back was already bigger than most.  
Black did not disappoint. Potter and Pettigrew joined him. Lupin was on lookout duty. He was the worst of them. He had been named prefect this year. Representative of authority and rules. What a joke.  
To avoid unpleasant surprises, he made a point of watching the Marauders, trying to predict where they would go, to gauge their moods and avoid crossing their path. It worked as well as it could when they shared more than half of their classes. Severus buried himself in books and experiments, staying in the Slytherin common room more than he ever had. Mulciber and Rosier's association let him do what he wanted in peace. It also meant he did not join Lily to study any-more. He had tried once, but it ended in disaster, the Marauders and Severus earning up detentions for fighting.

Months passed. Severus noticed Lupin disappearing for three days every month. Thinking about it, Severus realised it was not uncommon for Lupin to disappear from time to time in the previous year. Had it been as regular?  
It did not take long for Severus to connect Lupin's missing days with the full moon. He could have hit himself for not noticing sooner, also he had not care much about the Marauders at the time. This meant Severus had a way to stop the Marauders from harassing him. He might even get revenge. But he needed proof.  
March was upon him when Severus discovered where Lupin spent his full moon. Under the whipping willow, in the shrieking shack. How fitting. He overheard Black reminding Pettigrew how to enter the shack without getting hurt by the monster tree. The fool. He would never have survived in Slytherin.  
Blackmail, or means of leverage as Lucius Malfoy would say, was a slytherin Art better learnt quickly. All Slytherins knew how to make a copy of one's memory, or put it into photographs by the end of their first year. Information was power, as Father would say.

On the day of the full moon, Severus managed to spy on Lupin and Mrs Pomfrey, Hogwarts' nurse, going to the shack. He waited until the matron came back on her own to go back to his dormitory. Dressed in black slacks and jumper, forgoing robes to be more at ease, he waited until all was quiet in the common room before silently making his way to the Shrieking shack through various secret passages, taking many precautions not to be seen by Filch. When he arrived in front of the whomping willow, Severus took a moment to admire the tree. Like the giant Squid, it was a force of nature, beautiful and terrifying. One wondered why they were on school grounds.  
Shaking himself from his reverie, Severus cast a spell on the root protruding from the ground in a knot. As Black had said it would, the tree froze at once, stopped through his angry motions.  
Wand at ready, Severus cautiously entered the shack. He had to be careful, werewolves were dark magic creature and he had no wish to face one. However, he needed a clear view to prove there was a werewolf inside the shack if he wanted the Marauders to take his future threat of exposing Lupin if they did not stop harassing him seriously.  
Groans and scratches resonated in the corridor. There was a beast here. Severus could feel it, a big spot of pulsing magic. He went on slowly, heart beating furiously, trying to apprise the distance between him and the magical presence. It would be worth it. He did not know how long he walked. It felt like hours but might have been seconds.  
Suddenly, Severus felt the back of his hair rise. The place was eerily silent. Looking around, he froze. One door was open. And the magical spot was rushing toward him.  
He crouched, casting protego just in time, as the werewolf slammed into his shield. It rebounded away while the shield disappeared. Severus felt drained. Of course. Werewolves were creature of magic. It had absorbed the magic sustaining the spell during the impact, strengthening the wolf while weakening Severus. He had not researched defensive yet harmless spells enough. He could not kill Lupin. It would end his Hogwarts career even thought the real culprit would be Dumbledore´s carelessness. He could not let himself die either.  
Dark Arts were not a possibility, they would only add to the werewolf magic. Mere spells would not impact it enough as once again, the werewolf was a magical creature.  
His best chance was to immobilize the beast either by rending it unconscious with a non magical object or putting him inside a hole.  
These thoughts went quickly through his head as he watched the wolf get up. The impact of the fall should have stunned him, but the magic of the spell it had absorbed had protected it.  
Severus desperately looked for something to throw at it as it walk toward him, eyes roaming on the bare walls of the place. He would have had more chances with the ground if he knew how to raise walls of soil. He berated himself for not beginning the books on elemental magic. Why had he lost time on old potions he would surely study during his Apprenticeship?  
The wolf was ready to pounce. Severus took of one shoe, trying to transform it into a broadsword. Transformation was not his strong suit but he managed well enough by studying harder than for other classes. However, with the wolf so close, the shoe seemed to take so long to grow then turn to steel and...  
Severus felt another presence pop into the shack. The broadsword was not even half formed, and the wolf was on him. Except it did not reach Severus. He watched amazed and shaking as the howling werewolf hovered as if in a bubble. Then the bubble moved toward the open door, and entered the room. The door closed with a bang. At the same time, Potter came running in.

"You're not hurt. Great. Let's get out of here, you do not know what you're dealing with Snape!"

A laugh escaped Severus. More of a bark really. He let Potter ushered him out, unable to resist as his legs felt like they would give out any-time.  
Hours later, Severus laid awake in one of the infirmary beds. His meeting with the Headmaster and Potter had been a laugh. The old man wanted to protect his precious Lupin -and his reputation – as well as his golden boys. It seemed him overhearing Black had been a trap. Black wanted Lupin to scare Severus and had opened the door before his arrival. Apparently, he had deemed the possibility of Severus being maimed acceptable.  
Severus did not care. He already knew the Marauders wanted his blood. It did not matter anymore. He was so confused. One House Elf had saved him.

The following days passed in a daze. Severus could not shake his apathy, although his mind was working furiously, trying to understand and accept why he was not dead.  
Nobody called him on it, even though Lily cast worried glances at him. He took a week to get himself back under control. When he did, he noticed the faculty was… brooding. Regulus Black was happy to share the latest gossip. Rumour was the House Elves were giving the faculty the cold shoulder, neglecting to do their menial tasks, misinterpreting their orders or serving them food they disliked.  
Severus was baffled. What had happened for the House Elves to … rebel?  
He pondered and wondered about them, their behaviour, their reasons for acting or not... His mind was whirling, and only the approach of OWLs distracted him from it.

The day before the first OWL, he decided he had studied enough. The anguish of his less studious house-mates bored him quickly and he went to his usual spot to watch the giant Squid.  
It was peaceful. Even Gryffindors were not gallivanting across the grounds. Thus, the sudden pop surprised him, although he knew at once it was a House Elf. The one who had spied on him a lifetime ago. The one who had saved him from the beast.  
Severus turned his head slowly. The green creature was looking at him with big blue eyes. He seemed wary. Or unsure.

"Good evening Master Snape. Dary is happy to meet you!"

Severus blinked. The House Elf... Dary... sounded excited. He did not what to do. He did not know what he wanted to do. What he wanted to happen. He had dreamed of this day for a long time but now... Was it not too late?  
He watched as Dary kept looking at him hopefully, ears lowering as minutes passed and Severus did not say anything.

"I am sorry for not talking with you earlier. Dary had to get all the authorizations. Hogwarts House Elves are not to make contact with students except in life or death situation, or if they get the authorization, because students would take advantage!"

Severus tilted his head. Why would Dary get the authorization now?

" Final authorization are given by the Headmaster and the Strong. If the Headmaster and the Strong disagree, the demand remains pending unless one of them convince the other, or if a Defiance is granted by the Mistress."

Dary watched Severus with grave sad eyes.

" Dary's demand had been waiting for a long time. The Defiance was given after Master Snape ´s attack. Mistress is very angry with the Headmaster."

Dary looked at his feet.

"I am sorry you had to live this, but it allowed me to talk to you..."

It was too much to take in. Too much to understand.

"I need time to think."

The words were out before Severus could think them. He glanced at Dary, surprised he felt sorry for him. Her?

"Dary understands." Said the House Elf firmly. "Dary will wait."

He straightened up, as if to pop out then looked at Severus.

"Master Severus deserves more than what the Headmaster gives... He deserves more than what the false Lord gives..."

Severus stared as Dary disappeared. He had too many questions. He needed to focus on his OWLs.

The next days passed in a blur as Severus took OWLs after OWLs. He aced most of them, he knew it. He was so relieved at the end of the week he let his guard down. The Marauders pounced on him, because they were bored as Black said, and because he existed, as Potter said. They hang him in the air upside down, showing his pants to all who wanted to see. Lily came to defend him. It hurt she thought he needed help. It hurt she saw him humiliated by those spoiled gits. It hurt so much he needed to hurt her back. He called her a Mudblood.  
She left him to his fate after firing back one sharp retort, bleeding his heart even more. He gave up fighting then, not even attempting one dark spell. Dary did not show up. Of course he did not. Hagrid rescued him in the end, distracting the horde.  
He waited until night-time before getting back to the castle. He went straight to the Gryffindor tower and waited for Lily. Two hours crawled slowly. Finally, one Griff took pity of him and fetched Lily. He apologized profusely, tripping over his words to explain and justify himself and ask for her forgiveness.  
She listened to him. She said she needed time to think, throwing him back the words he had said to Dary a lifetime ago.  
She had no right to say those words. He could not have hurt her as much as he had been. It was only one word. One hateful word. He had had a lifetime of humiliations, put-down, hurts… How dare she give up so easily… He had only made one mistake...

Severus spent the last week in a daze, only self-preservation keeping him on his feet. He went back home with his heart as heavy as lead. Days passed slowly, grey and event-less.  
He finally came out of himself long enough to realize something was different. Father sometimes did not manage to enter the house. More exactly, Severus had only seen him home sober. Extending his sense, Severus realized Dary was here. Why? Why now?  
He ignored the House Elf, content to enjoy a quiet summer. Except Mother began shouting at him for not allowing her husband in his home. He was stunned to understand she cared more for him than her son, even though she was still blue from her husband's hands. He would have cried except it was not surprising. Father was the one who felt for his son, for the better and the worst.  
Then one evening, Father entered their home drunk. He tried to hit Severus but could not approach more than two meters close to him. Severus felt Dary's presence remaining in the house. Happy to live in his magic bubble, ignored by his parents and ignoring them back, he read and experimented. Every evening, he found books or objects of interest on his bed. Dary was bribing him.  
It did not work until the night he found the parchment.

 _Of House Elves community in Hogwarts_

 _This is the guide for all faculty members and Headmasters of Hogwarts concerning Hogwarts' House Elves.  
_ _Hogwarts' House Elves are divided into three casts. First are the Shields, Elves dedicated to the protection of the students and the Castle. Secondly, the Carers are the one taking care of the students and the faculty, from cooking to caring for the greenhouses. Finally, the Warriors are the weapon against all attackers. Only the Warriors may use lethal Magic. They patrol the Grounds while the Carers remain in the Castle itself. The Shields usually remain in the Castle as well, except when they are needed to intervene on the grounds.  
_ _It is important to note they are Hogwarts' House Elves, she is their ultimate Mistress. However, decisions are taken in agreement between the Strong, the House Elves leader, and the Headmaster. Only disagreement between the two requires the Mistress intervention._

 _House Elves are not to have contact with the students as those would take advantage of their willingness to serve. Special exceptions may be made but must follow the protocol to be accepted._

It gave Severus food for thought. One day, he surprised himself by talking to Dary. The House Elf answered happily. Severus learnt Dary was young by House Elves standard, still learning about his task. He was born in Hogwarts and was learning how to become a Shield. Dary begged his forgiveness for not being here on the day Severus insulted Lily. Rules from the Headmaster were not to intervene in fights among students unless Dark spells were used. Dary explained a Defiance was running to change the rule as the House Elves duty was more and more in contradiction with this rule as students were hurt increasingly these past few years.  
It felt good to talk with Dary. It was even better when he managed to reconcile with Lily. She admitted being worried about his darker behaviour during the past year, his never coming to the library to study with her any-more. The other Gryffindors kept telling her he had joined Voldemort. The Mudblood insult was just too much. She made him promised not to hate Muggles, he promised he would not hate them more than Wizards.

Severus came back to Hogwarts for his sixth year the heart light. He kept talking with Dary and learning from him. The Elf was curious and loved to hear Severus explanations on everything he could think to ask about. He loved telling Severus about House Elves and Magic as much. Severus found he was quite happy with Dary and Lily as friends.  
Severus remained aloof all year, keeping cordial with the other Slytherins without partaking in fights. He avoided the other Houses – except Lily – and found it even easier than before, as if Hogwarts were with him. Other Elves began coming to see him too, only when he was on his own, always bearing gifts when they popped in front of him after days of invisible observation only he felt.

By the end of his seventh year, Severus was proud to be familiar with the entire House Elves community of Hogwarts.  
On the day before riding from Hogwarts one last time, Mulciber came to talk with Severus.

"Hey Snape. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." Severus nodded.

"So. You have not been helping as much as before." began Mulciber, watching him through slitted eyes. "But you focused on good behaviour and grades. You are a neutral Slytherin as they say." he sneered a bit. "We could use that."

He paused, looking at Severus intently.

"Maybe it even was your plan… I know you're a genius..."

He had known the offer might come. He did not want to fight.

"I must find an Apprenticeship first."

"We can help with that."

Severus nodded.

"Let me think about it."

"Do not take too long Snape. One Mudblood is not worth more than all of us."

The warning echoed as he walked away. Severus could never regret Lily's friendship. But he was putting her in danger.

"Hey Sev."

Here she was, bright as ever.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." He smiled at her vibrant green eyes and shining smile.

"I think I am going to join this group after school. The one led by Dumbledore. Even though I will only be Apprenticed, I think I can be of some help."

She paused, biting her lips.

"I wish you would join with me. I don't think you want to though."

Severus sighed.

"I do not want to fight Lily."

She smiled sadly.

"As long as you do not fight for them."

He smiled slightly at her.

"I will never fight you Lily."

"I know."

She hesitated then pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"For luck."

He stared at her back as she ran away to her common room. Lily.

"Hi there Master Severus."

Severus shook his head.

"Dary. I told you to call me Severus."

"Master Severus knows Dary cannot." The House Elf smiled cheekily. "Not yet anyway."

Severus looked at him curiously.

"The Strong would like to meet with Master Severus".

He was stunned. The Strong was the only House Elf of Hogwarts he had not met yet.  
Severus followed Dary, noticing they did not run into any other students.  
They entered the House Elves domain. The few times Severus had come, he had remained in the outer rooms. Now, they walked deep into it until Dary led him into a small garden. Hogwarts was magical.

"Good evening, Master Snape."

"Good evening, Master Strong."

The House Elf laughed.

"Stark will suffice."

Severus bowed.

"Good evening, Stark".

The Strong closed his eyes, humming slightly.

"Do you know you are free of claim?"

Severus was taken aback. What did it mean?

"Children usually are claimed by their family, through love, responsibilities, or blood in the case of magical Houses. This is why taking Muggleborns from their family to give to wizarding families failed in Salazar time. Wizard families tried to magically adopt Muggleborns who were already claimed. Magic was conflicted between the original claim and the new one, leading to craziness or death of the adopted."

Severus was fascinated. It still did not explain how it related to him.

"You are not claimed by any." Repeated the Strong. "We would like to adopt you."

Severus was stunned. Adopt him? Was it even possible?  
He struggled to ignore the warm feeling coursing through him at the idea they wanted him.

"It is not unheard of for House Elves to adopt youngs from other species. We like to think they are returned to us when they have learned what they needed by being born in another skin."

Stark smiled at Severus warmly.

"We have been watching you for a long time. You have intrigued Dary from the start. Others were not as taken with you as he. Today, we all voted in favour of your adoption by our community. You would belong to the Shields."

The Shields. The Protectors. How did you protect students like Potter?

"The Shields protect the students, each in different ways. It does not mean we like them all. But we protect them. We propose you become our Potion Master. You would apprentice with Masters from different species, always coming back to us for Holidays, until you are a Master and live in Hogwarts. You do not need to have contacts with anyone other than us if you do not wish to. You would answer only to the Mistress."

"I would not be restricted by the same oath as you to Dumbledore?"

The Strong's eyes flashed.

" The Mistress is currently examining our Defiance to not be bounded to the Headmaster anymore as it restricts our abilities to serve. She is the one who proposed to bind you only to her as a test for all of us."

He was going to wake up soon. His dream was beautiful.

"I do not wish to fight." He smiled. "Only to belong."


	2. The real story of magic

AN 2019-01-21: The following chapters are a collection of one shots which happen in the same verse as _the Quest_. Posts will be random as I only write in this verse when I am frustrated with my main story. For this reason, the story will remain with the status complete.  
This chapter has been updated in a proper one shot.

* * *

"Mummy, we can't go to sleep yet, Daddy did not tell us our story!"

"Sweetie, you know your father is working hard to help the sick students."

"But we barely saw him this week. He has not told us even one story!"

"I know Honey. Your father should be done by tomorrow and we will all spend the day together."

Severus smiled to himself as he closed his quarters' doors, hearing his children argue with his wife. He had spent the last day brewing and altering potions to stop the epidemic spreading through Hogwarts' students and staff. The magical flu was particularly virulent this year. It had sufficiently evolved compared to the previous years that the cures had to be adapted. Several students also were allergic to some of the initial potion components, so Severus had needed to completely rework the recipe. It was worth it. Tonight, the students were strongly on the road of recovery. Those few who had not caught the flu had been given the adapted vaccine. Th situation was under control and Severus, as well as the other Shields, could now relax from high alert mode. Happy had sent him back to his quarters with strict orders to consider the next three days off and spend them with his family.

Severus took the time to change into large silk pants and shirts with Mao collar, his favourite outfit to remain home, token from his study time in China under Sēnlín, a stylish Fae Master who had taught him about Herbs and how to best harvest them depending on his need.  
Then, he took the three vaccines he had brought up with him and walked to his children's room.

"Please Mummy. Five more minutes." pleaded Henry, his four years old son.

"Yes, Dary said Daddy should be home tonight." added Holly, only one year older but already trying for more logical arguments.

Severus watched as Lily clearly wavered between telling their children to go to sleep as it was already past their bedtime, or granting their request on the off chance Severus came home soon.

"Shouldn't you all be asleep?" asked Severus, making the three of them jump in surprise. It told of Lily tiredness she had not noticed him. She might not be a House-Elf, but he had taught her enough she could feel other beings through magic, especially her husband. She had bags under her eyes, but her green gaze was as vibrant and loving as ever. He noticed tension slipping out of her as she realised he was here.

"Daddy!" chorused his adorable little monsters, exploding from their bed in a rush to reach him.

He laughed as he held both of them up in his arms to kiss and hug them.

"We were waiting for you." explained Henry

"What if I had come back very late?" asked Severus, raising an eyebrow to his children.

Holly had the grace to look sheepish. Henry did not.

"Dary told us you would be on time for story time." he answered, looking at Severus accusingly because his father was late.

"You know Dary can be optimistic." he answered back.

His youngest only shrugged.

"You're here now. I want the story of Magic!" he said eagerly.

"Very well," said Severus, walking to Holly's bed and deposing the two children on it. "But first, vaccines to be sure you will not catch the bad flu."

They both made a face.

"I already had mine. Your mother will have one too." said Severus sternly.

"Can we have hot chocolate afterwards?" asked Holly, looking at him with big pleading eyes.

"Of course. You know It is mandatory after a vaccine." answered Severus.

"And then the story of Magic." added Henry.

Severus suppressed a smile. His son was the spitting image of his mother when he had a goal in mind.  
He nodded then looked up at Lily. She smiled at him, knowing what he was expecting from her and came to sit on their daughter's bed between the two kids. Severus quickly and carefully gave her the vaccine then kissed her lightly.

"Can I have hot chocolate too?" she asked innocently.

He laughed lightly.

"Of course Angel. You were very brave."

She swatted him playfully before making Henry sit on her knees. The children were quiet and accepted the vaccine without fuss. Then, Severus conjured hot chocolates as well as a few shortbread biscuits and they all settled down on the bed, like a big sandwich, Lily making sure the children did not risk spilling the hot beverage.

" _At the beginning, Magic-_ "

"Daddy!" interrupted Henry. "You're not telling it right."

Severus shook his head to himself. He met Lily's eyes who were laughing at him. He should never had told them the embellished story. He only hoped Henry would not insist on asking about the young boy's life after he was adopted. He was not up for a long story tonight.

" _Once upon a time, a young boy came to Hogwarts in search of a home. He was bright but lonely, with only one best-friend who was so perfect everybody wanted to spend time with her. Sadly, the same could not be said for our young boy who was ignored by all the other Hogwarts' inhabitant. He could not monopolise all his best-friend time so he decided to find a project to occupy himself. He took up a quest to find House Elves so they would tell him the real history of Magic. The quest was hard work, and he was unsure if he was on the right path. It took him five years before his first House Elf talked to him. From then on, he learnt about them. He learnt from then. They became his friends. He was quite sad when the end of his seventh year came upon him, meaning he would never see them again, except if he one day came back as a Professor. But the House elves surprised him once more. They offered to adopt him so he would truly belong to their family. Overjoyed, the young boy accepted. The day his adoption took place, he was officially welcomed into the clan."_

Severus would remember that day his entire life. The evening after the Matriarches had performed the adoption ritual, he had sat among all the other House Elves, some of the younglings using him to prop themselves comfortably. He had surprisingly not minded. Their touch had been comforting and the proof he had belonged here.  
Suddenly, all noises had stopped. He had watched as one of the Eldest had moved his hand, light dimming in the room, leaving only the aged House Elf as the centre of attention.

"Hear, hear! Tonight we welcome one of ours. Lost to us because born of humans, but heart belonging to us, tonight he is among us at last. You have all met Severus before today, and welcome him on the first day of his new life. In celebration of his birth, I will tell the real History of Magic."

Finally, Severus had thought. I will know.  
And here he was, telling the story to his own children, under Lily's loving eyes.

" _At the beginning, Magic was wild. It danced and sang, available to all magical creatures who thought they could use it, without the need of any tool. It was a time of beauty and fierceness. Those who could not use magic cowered in fear. Those who could ruled, experimenting further and further the limit of magic. Power rose among all races, each believing they were supposed to conquer the world. War raged. Time and time again, the races fought each others, unleashing deadly powers they barely controlled, hungry for victory as they were determined to prove they were the ones who controlled Magic. They were drunk on it, taking lives in crazed displays of power. Until they were all but extinct, unable to control the Magic they had empowered as it burnt through all living things.  
One creature rose then. Merlin. None to this day know if he was human, fae, or something else. He assembled one being from each magical race and together they reigned the Magic in, through the Great Sacrifice. One sacrifice for each race in exchange for keeping their magic and being able to control it. One sacrifice to prevent the end of all life.  
_ _Wizards agreed to need a wand to control Magic. Without a wand, they are neither as powerful nor destructive. What Wizards call wandless magic is not magic without having a wand. It is magic without holding a wand. If one Wizard's wand is broken, he cannot control magic any more. Wizards who never get a wand die young, slowly eaten by the madness of their uncontrolled magic.  
_ _Goblins agreed to much the same, only they use runes instead of wands. The difference is they are not dependent on an object for their sanity and control. However, a youngling without anyone to teach him the basic runes will perish quickly, burn away by his Magic.  
_ _Werewolves agreed to being controlled by their Magic three days every full moon. Sadly, the Pact now is forgotten by most and they resist Magic taking control of them, hurting themselves and others.  
_ _Vampires agreed to have the sun for weakness, as they could not bear to lose control of Magic.  
_ _Centaurs refused to allow such prominent weaknesses in their eyes and compromised on low fertility. They are the creatures closest to Magic and as such, their mind is never quite sound.  
_ _House elves, unable to part with Magic in any way, agreed to be in the service of other creatures. Wizards are the most common masters of House Elves, because they are the ones the Elves have the more urges to protect. One free Elf means a slow loss of powers and madness, which is why no Elf should remain without a master more than a few months. However, House Elves can chose or leave a Master without him agreeing. It is seldom done as the bond needs more time to settle. However, serving a Master they do no wish to will lead them to madness as surely as no Master will.  
_ _Through the great Sacrifice, Magic was cleansed from the war, although the Dark Arts are a reminder of these dark times. It flows through all things still, uncontrolled and free as nature is but without the destructive intent given to it by the war.  
_ _This is the real story of Magic."_


	3. The Adoption

Thanks to all of you who favourited/reviewed my story :)

* * *

Severus watched with trepidation as the Matriarches – eldest female House Elf from each family – set up the adoption ritual. In a few hours, he would truly be a House Elf.  
It had been a month since Severus was officially welcomed among the Hogwarts House Elves tribe. While the other students had gone back home for the summer holidays, he had remained with them. They had given him his own room in Happy's block, Happy being his favourite family mentor and Dary's uncle, the first House Elf Severus had met and one of Hogwarts' most audacious.  
During this month, the Matriarches had made Severus take all kind of tests he had not understood. They had explained that each adoption ritual was different because it depended on various factors specific to the future adoptee.

First, depending on his original specie, the future House Elf had different limitation on his Magic. The change in Oath required an adaptation of his magical core. The Matriarches had carefully measured his core before engraving emeralds with runes which should allow his wizard core to become a House Elf core.

Second, they had tested Severus magical ability. There were no House Elves more powerful than other, had explained Tilly. Simply, they all had different talents and skills. Severus' skills would not change because he had become a House Elf, so they needed to determine them to adapt his core the most efficiently.

Third, the adoption could not happen without Severus entire acceptance. While his mind wholly agreed to it, his Magic may not. The Matriarches had Severus practice several exercises to help him loosen his Magic. They already were impressed when he showed them how he could sense through magic. They also tested him in wandless and wordless Magic which he excelled in. Tilly laughed and said he already was as much House Elf as Wizard.

After what felt like hours watching the Matriarches, they finally stopped fiddling with the various emeralds, runes, candles and other objects needed for the ritual. They nodded to the Strong then went to stand in a circle encompassing all the engraved emerald.

"Severus." Called Stark. "Last time to change your mind."

Severus shook his head and walked to stand in the middle of the Matriarches. Surprisingly, only the House-Elves required to implement the ritual – the Matriarches and the Strong – plus the Healer were present. Severus was glad, he did not want to be stared at even if he knew intellectually there would have been no mockery.  
He breathed deeply, relaxing his body and his magic like he had practised. The Matriarches began tapping their feet and hands in rhythm. It was oddly mesmerizing.

"Isä and Äiti, Father and Mother of all House Elves, please welcome Severus among our tribe. Once lost to us and born as a Wizard, today Severus has finally been found." Intoned the Strong, neither speaking nor chanting, in a strange kind of psalmody which followed the Matriarches hypnotising rhythm.

Severus felt magic perked up around him, as if taking notice of the Strong summon. It came to envelop him, warm and comforting.

"Let Severus' oath be changed, so that he may join his true family." Continued Stark, brandishing Severus' wand in front of him.

Severus felt his wand vibrate, as if the magic inside was trying to escape. The magic around him felt hotter and hotter, until it was almost suffocating. Severus' wand exploded in a bang, Magic rushing out of it straight toward Severus. Darkness fell on him and he knew no more.

Dum. Dum Dum.  
Severus groaned. Someone was playing drums and preventing him from falling back asleep.  
Dum Dum. Dum.  
Severus sighed and opened his eyes. He almost shrieked as Dary fell back on the ground, as startled by Severus sudden awakening as Severus was by opening his eyes with the House elf's face so close to his own. It was eerily reminiscent of their first meeting.

"Welcome Severus! You are officially one of us!" shouted Dary, excitation making him jump restlessly. "Do you feel the difference?" He asked curiously.

"Not really." Answered Severus truthfully as he took stock of his body. "Why is someone playing drums?" He asked irritated.

Severus watched aghast as Dary suddenly laughed so hard he was almost rolling on the floor. What was so funny?  
He frowned, focusing on the drums. And opened his eyes wide in wonder. There were no drums. Only magic. It thrummed through his body. It pulsed from Dary's laughter. It beat lightly in the flower in front of the bed.  
It was like magic was amplified. Severus followed the different sparks in magic, identifying those he knew with ease, discovering he also felt others which had been foreign until now. He followed the tiny magic beats of the little owlets currently residing inside Hagrid's hut while they recovered from their fall from their nest. He followed the Magic staccato of the unicorns running on Hogwarts ground as they chased each other. He followed the languid rhythm of Joki, the river which flowed from Hogwarts undergrounds toward the Loch Ness. He followed a multitudes of different pulses and beats, each time amazed.  
Sharp pain in his hand jolted Severus back to himself. He scowled at Dary, not comprehending why his friend had pinched him that hard.

"You were getting lost in magic." Explained Dary. "Uncle Happy said you are not to explore magic unsupervised until he says so."

Lost in magic. Severus had not even realised... He wondered if it was because he had already trained himself to feel through magic, also the scale had been ridiculously small compared to what he now experienced. He had begun feeling as he was used to, not realizing he was forgetting his own sense of self until it would have been to late, if not for Dary.

"Awake for less than five minutes and already causing trouble because of your curiosity." Grumbled Happy as he came to check on Severus.

He put his hand on Severus' head for a brief moment before nodding.

"As I thought, you are able to feel magic extremely far away. Some of us only are able to feel magic in our territory, meaning Hogwarts' grounds. I suspected that would not be your case, based on your experience and the results of the tests the Matriarches ran. You will have to be careful until you are used to it." Happy smiled suddenly. "It will be really useful for Mistress' new project. She wants to allow some Shields to act outside of Hogwarts, since our students do not stop from being under our protection simply because they go back home. However, it requires some particular skills. Congratulations." concluded Happy gleefully. "You now are one of the five House Elves who will first take part in this project."

Severus felt himself grow faint. Was it not going a bit fast?  
Happy laughed again.

"Do not worry Severus. You won't be needed tomorrow. You must learn before you can help others."

Severus nodded, relieved. Happy was having far too much fun at his expanse. The House Elf was still watching Severus with a wide, almost demented smile.

"What is it?" asked Severus warily.

"Do you want to learn elemental Magic?"

"Elemental Magic?" asked Severus, repeating the words with wide eyes.

Happy nodded, eyes sparkling.

"There is a reason House Elves are powerful and dreaded by most."

Severus agreed. Wizards tended to forget this fact. If the current Defiance was accepted by Hogwarts, they might be reminded sooner rather than later.

"When do I begin?"

"You will not begin your apprenticeship before being able to use your powers as a House Elf, including feeling through magic and elemental magic. Tomorrow should be soon enough right?"

Severus hesitated. He wanted to learn now.  
Happy laughed again.

"Severus. Enjoy your first day as one of us. Dary is waiting for you."

Surely enough, his friend was waving at him, already two plates full of cakes in his hand. Severus smiled ruefully at Happy then went to his friend.  
He had a family now. It would take time to get used to it.


	4. The line he walks

Thanks to all of you who took the time to favourite/review my story :)

* * *

Severus was walking in Diagon alley, deep in thoughts.  
He was meeting with Lily for the first time since his adoption as both had been quite busy. Lily had chosen to study wizard law, thus joining Oxfarer. Oxfarer was the only English university for Wizards wishing to pursue a career as lawyers, judges, accountants,... Every possible administrative studies in general. It was the only English school delivering the necessary diploma to work for the Ministry. Many Apprentices chose to follow additional courses at Oxfarer for this sole purpose.  
In addition to Oxfarer, Lily had also chosen a course of Defence Auror training. As she had explained in one of her letters, she would not get the infiltration or crowd managing training Aurors did. However, she would learn how to defend herself, especially against Dark curses. Severus was all for it as she had joined Dumbledore's secret-Phoenix-Order-everybody-knew-about. He was more displeased by the fact that two marauders were undergoing Auror training and thus would share lessons with Lily. They'd better not hurt her. Potter had been far too interested in Lily during their last Hogwarts years despite her constant put down. As if she would consider one who had harassed her best friend for years and almost been the reason of the end of their friendship, she had told Severus rolling her eyes. He loved her for making him more important than the quidditch star and most popular boy of their year – Severus still did not understand how Potter had earned this title. He loved her and he was nervous, wondering if Lily might kiss him again. Or if he would get the courage to kiss her but be rejected... or welcome.

Despite Severus anxious eagerness for their meeting, it was not the true reason for his pensive mood. Lily was a pleasant excuse – she would be outraged at this thought – to get out of the castle and get a chance to sort his head out, to take a step back and think about all he had learnt these past two months.  
Elemental Magic was as fun and exhilarating as it sounded. The essence of elemental magic was to use air, earth, water or fire spirits to perform amazing feats of magic. Most of Severus practice for now had been about learning how to get the agreement of various spirits so they would do what he asked of them. It was both fun and tricky, as all spirits had their quirks. Most were not sentient and were mostly defined by their purpose. Those would let themselves be used as long as it did not divert them from said purpose. Others had strong wills which could ensnare you if you were not careful. Severus loved it.  
It did not mean he stopped using magic as he had learnt it before. Wizard magic was but a small part of Elemental magic – or spirit magic as some called it. It was the part of elemental magic which could be performed using only one's core. Every magic beings' core contained tiny spirits from each element, in various amounts. Each time a Wizard used magic, he used one of his core's tiny spirits. It explained how you could deplete one's core if you performed too much magic. Fortunately, core spirits reproduced themselves quite quickly compared to the rate they were usually used and kept the core full. It also explained why wizards who did not use magic for a long time either became crazy or had bout of uncontrolled accidental magic. Their core spirits were too many for the core and tried to get out by any mean.

Elemental magic was fascinating and far easier to learn than theory. Not elemental magic theory, it was as fascinating as its practice. No, what was giving Severus headaches was the use of power theory and rules.  
As a Shield, on Hogwarts grounds, his mission was to protect the students, even against the Mistress if necessary. He was allowed to use any means to achieve his duty except lethal force and intent. On the contrary, Warriors were to protect the Mistress against all enemies first, then protect the students.  
Outside of his duty, Severus was like any soldier in foreign country territory. Any action too forceful could be used against the Mistress. And yet, he was allowed to defend himself and even kill, although he would be required to report before the Tribe council – meaning the Matriarches and the Strong as well as the family mentors – who could require the Mistress judgement. Dary had told him the legend of the one House Elf to ever be banished from Hogwarts. The council had considered he had gravely misused his powers and almost caused the assault of Hogwarts by Vampires. The banished House-Elf ended up decimating one vampire family – the equivalent of a tribe in the vampire society– before being killed by other vampires. The legend did not say what the initial misuse of powers had been which left Severus in a quandary. How did you know the boundaries?  
Happy had told him to follow his common sense and ask if he had doubts. Severus was certain he would not have the luxury of time and questions if such a situation arose.

Thinking of his future, Severus was also worried about the impact his adoption and duty would have on any family he might begin. How would Lily react when he told her about his adoption and everything it entailed? How could it impact his – their – potential children?  
House Elves only took up a cast when they reached their majority. There were rules to respect for the youngest which were strictly enforced by their parents. But children half-Wizard half-House Elves? Happy had told Severus the children would be under the Wizard oath but he had been unable to explain why. Severus doubted it really was that easy. His own core was different from Wizards' and he was certain it would at least partially pass on his children.  
Severus sighed to himself. His situation was complicated. But he would not go back to his parents for all the gold in the world. He hoped they were happier without him. Severus had sent them a letter stating that now he was an adult, he would not bother them again and wished them well. He had not received any answer.

Lily's presence through magic registered just in time to prevent Severus from brooding more than he already was. He quietly followed her light, smiling when he ended in front of the magical menagerie. Lily had been talking of adopting an animal since they were kids. It seemed her parents had finally caved in as a graduation gift.  
Severus entered the shop, locating Lily next to the nifflers.  
He was surprised as they were hardly common House pets. Lily was also more known to rave about kneazles than about the gold and sparks loving creatures.

"Boo."

She shrieked in surprise, causing the baby niffler in her arms to look reproachfully at Severus.

"Sev! That's not funny! I could have dropped him"

"Never." He answered honestly.

She huffed at him but from the blush of her cheeks, he could tell she was pleased by the compliment.  
He raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed again.

"I know. I really was going for a kneazle. But then... I don't know... It's like he called to me!" She said helplessly.

Severus was not really surprised. After all, Magic allowed so many incredible feats. Magic creatures calling to a master they felt compatible with them was not in the realm of impossibilities.

"So he is the one?" Asked Severus with a smile.

She was adorable with the little fur-ball cuddled in her arms.  
Lily watched him pensively, as if making up her mind.

"It depends." she answered.

Carefully, she came closer to Severus then lifted the little creature to his face. It hesitantly sniffed Severus then patted his jaw awkwardly. Severus yelp as the baby niffler gave him a lick of approval before purring contentedly.

Lily laughed lightly, her green eyes sparkling with mirth and... fondness.

"He definitely is the one."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. The niffler's acceptance of him at been a criteria for Lily. It gave him strength to... maybe...  
She paid for the niffler then they went to the Procope café to eat lunch – Severus refused to eat in the Leaky cauldron whose owner was known to sympathise with Dumbledore. On the way, the baby niffler kept trying to escape his little transportation cage to be close to Lily. After the third and almost successful attempt, Severus crafted a magic-pocket-bubble inside Lily's coat for the little one. He made sure there was enough space for it to stretch fully then added it to Lily's coat. He smiled satisfied as the little creature immediately went to sleep once it was warm and close to its mistress.

"I'm impressed Sev." said Lily as she closely examined the pocket. "It does not show at all when you look at my coat. And you did it in a snap of fingers. I knew you were good but this..." She shook her head ruefully, looking up at him with admiration and and curiosity in her eyes.

Severus blushed a bit.

"I may have some news for you. Once we are settled."

For once, Lily did not insist on grilling him about his news. She waited until they were settled in the Café. Severus was grateful he had managed to secure a table isolated in one far corner from the entrance. He still put up a silencing bubble around them before telling Lily everything he had done since the last time they saw each others.  
She listened avidly, more and more excited and awed as he revealed all the wonders of House-Elves.  
She swatted him when he finally stopped talking.

"You never told me. About House Elves. I knew you were friend with Dary but not… how it all came to be. Not..." She smiled at him with a bit of exasperation. "I would have loved to discover them with you."

Severus shrugged at her.

"You had many friends. I needed a project of my own. And then..."

Her gaze softened.

"I understand Sev. I forgive you as long as you tell me everything from now on." she said playfully.

He smiled back.

"Alright. But first, I want to know what you did those past two months."

Severus listened fascinated as Lily described her various professors, new courses she had just begun and the few important friends she had already managed to get. He laughed when she told him in great details how Potter and B lack had made fools of themselves the first day of Auror Defence training and thus were now under the direct supervision of Auror Moody, the best Auror of the entire Department as well as the less sympathetic with new recruits difficulties or arrogance.  
They were perusing the desserts menu – the Procope was the only café to propose all those delicious French desserts and it was just so hard to chose one and not the other – when they heard the commotion outside. Suddenly there was an influx of people inside the café as they tried to avoid the fight taking place outside.

Lily met Severus' gaze. He could only sigh and follow her as she rushed from her seat to reach the street.  
He quickly assessed the scene.  
Four Death Eaters were fighting two Aurors. It was clear the Aurors were better than their opponents. Yet, they did not seem to take the upper hand in the fight. Severus frowned as they let several opportunities to take out one of their adversaries. As he stretched his newly gained magic capacities, he realised several children and bystanders had been unable to find refuge in one of the shops and were just sticking as close to a wall as possible, the adults crouched over the children. The Aurors had noticed and were not taking any risk of spells missing their targets or ricocheting against walls. The Death Eaters had no such limitations. They were casting dark spells, uncaring if they missed their targets – this was one reason Severus was glad he had not joined the group. Some parts of walls and roofs were beginning to litter the ground.  
It was dangerous so of course, after sending a Patronus to the super-not-secret-organisation led by Dumbledore, Lily was running into the fray to help the Aurors. Severus sighed. He had no wish to fight either side. But he was certain the Mistress would approve his protecting innocent people.  
Gently, he searched for spirits strong enough for what he had in mind. Fortunately, Diagon alley was old and magic. There were plenty of them. Most of them already had a kind of protective goal, so they were happy enough to let Severus use them to create a big shield to protect the lost passer-by against the wall. He also managed to coax some of the spirits to protect the entrance of the shops closest to the fight. It did not take long for the Aurors to realise the unlucky bystanders against the wall were protected – a Crucio absorbed by the shield was a big sign – and from this point, they made short work of subduing the Death Eaters. One managed to escape but the other three soon were laying at the Aurors' feet.  
As if on cue, five more Aurors apparated on the site. Well, two more and three recruits. Severus watched as Auror Moody, followed by Black and Potter, walked to his colleagues. Severus nodded in approval when Moody cast a diagnostic spell on Lily. She had not even been scratched, he knew because he had checked with his own far more detailed spell. Being a House Elf really had its perks. As he noticed the people behind his shield were now trying to join the shops, he gently thanked the spirits before dissolving the spell.  
Severus unwillingly tensed up as he felt Black and Potter come closer to him. He forced himself to relax before turning to face them. They were making a beeline for him. Lily was watching them with worry but Moody was still talking to her. She met Severus' gaze and he smiled slightly at her. She tilted her head a bit. He shrugged.

"Hoy Snivellus."

Black still had the subtlety of a hammer.

"Lingering on the scene to report to your master about the fallouts?"

"Black. Potter." said Severus coldly, acknowledging the two recruits.

He was pleased to now be the same height as Black, with Potter's wild hair only at the level of his eyes. They would never tower over him anymore. He felt Potter come to the same realisation when he pressed his lips tightly before smirking as usual.  
Severus did not answer their question. He was not justifying his whereabouts to those two.

"You should answer him, Snape." said Potter after moments of silence. "We are interrogating you in official capacity."

"Really?" said Severus, raising an eyebrow at him. "To whom should I complain for blatant disrespect of my person then?"

Potter had the grace to look ill at ease. Black was just a moron.

"Let's begin again." finally said Potter. "What are you doing here?"

"Why am I being interrogated?"asked Severus.

Potter stomped on Black's foot to prevent him from opening his big mouth.

"This is standard procedure. All witnesses of the scene will be interrogated. You were one of the closest to the fight, baring the fighters."

Severus looked around, noticing other Aurors had joined the scene and were indeed interrogating people. He nodded briefly.

"I was eating at the Procope when I heard a commotion outside. I got up to take a closer look and saw the fight. I only watched to be certain remaining here was not dangerous." Said Severus calmly.

Potter nodded, scribbling on his notebook.

"Alone, Sniv… Snape?" asked Black snidely.

"With a friend." Answered Severus.

"His name?" asked Potter, his feet taping the ground even as he tried to look patient.

Severus swallowed back a smirk.

"Lily Evans."

Potter was angry. He knew it. Potter knew Severus knew it. Yet, he could not do anything about it. So he only nodded sharply.

"Thank you for your time, Snape. We will confirm with Lily your were together at the time."

"Please do." answered Severus smugly.

The wordless and wandless spell did not surprise Severus. When angry, Potter had a tendency to follow his feelings. He blocked the stinging hex neatly, raising a mocking eyebrow at Potter.  
Black's retaliation spell was not a surprise either. It was darker though. Severus blocked the spell and carefully dispersed it to prevent any collateral damage on unsuspecting bystanders.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Black." he warned coldly. "I wonder what Moody would think of this little stunt..."

"You are one to talk, Death… Snape."shot Black back, barely swallowing the Death Eaters accusation. He was learning. Severus was almost impressed.

"Where is you wand?" He asked darkly.

"Why does it matter?" Severus answered back quietly.

"Listen Snape. When I ask you where your wand is, you-"

"Hey there." said Lily cheerfully. "Are you two done with Sev? We have yet to eat dessert."

Her timing was impeccable as always. Severus smiled at her, relaxing a bit.

"No. He refused to show us his wand." answered Black.

Lily did not look impressed.

"You realise this is not a situation which requires you to ask for his wand, right Black?" asked Lily, iron showing in her voice.

"He stopped a spell wordlessly. And maybe wandlessly. It is not possible." said Black, watching Severus carefully.

Lily sighed.

"Wandless and wordless magic exist, you know it Black, you are learning it." she said.

He shook his head.

"Not this spell."

Lily frowned.

"What did you cast on Severus Black?" she asked, suddenly looking at Black as if he was one word away from being flayed alive.

"it does not matter." intervened Potter, putting his hand on Black's shoulder. "We were down here, as you just confirmed Snape alibi. Let's go Sirius."

Lily an Severus watched the two recruits go interrogate other witnesses.

"You've intrigued them with House Elf magic?" asked Lily lightly.

"Only to defend myself." answered Severus. "Black is a menace."

"I know. Dumbledore will know you did something unexpected not later than tonight."

"He will ask you to spy on me."

She nodded.

"He will imply you must have used dark magic to become more powerful and that it is my duty as friend to help you, even if it means spying on you." She sighed.

"You know, he would really be a great leader if he did not have this bias against Slytherins."

"Or this fondness for Gryffindors." added Severus dryly.

"Or that." agreed Lily.

"how is the baby niffler?" he asked, suddenly thinking of her little companion.

"Still sleeping." said Lily, amusement colouring her voice. "I don't know what you did with this pocket, but when I checked on him, he was still happily snoring and barely opened an eye when I poked him."

"Good." Severus was relieved. It would not do for Lily's new pet to get hurt on its first day.

She nodded then leaned on his side gently, looking up at him.

"You know I will never tell Headmaster Dumbledore about the adoption or anything else right?"

She looked so worried he might think badly of her. Severus smiled at her.

"Of course I know that. I trust you. This is why I told you about it."

She smiled back at him, so brilliant and relieved. Then she tilted her head a bit, sparks in her eyes.

"Is it the only reason you told me?" she asked teasingly.

Severus felt his face flush. He looked at his feet then back in her eyes.

"I… I was… I kind of hoped..."

He could not say it. It was frustrating, the word were all jumbled in his head and his mouth just would not let them out.  
Lily waited patiently, her smile becoming fonder, even… tender.  
Before over-thinking it, Severus pressed his lips lightly on hers before taking a step back.  
Lily blushed, but she was smiling widely.

"Finally. I thought you never would."

"It is not that easy." protested Severus weakly, heart pounding in his chest and his mouth smiling back to her.

"I know." she answered lightly. "Now, how about you give me a proper kiss?"

Severus felt himself go even reader but nodded.

"Not here though. "He told Lily seriously. "I know a place in Hogwarts where we will be less… exposed."

She laughed then linked her arm with his.

"Lead the way, Boyfriend."

Severus almost tripped in surprise at the moniker. Yes he was. And Lily was… his Girlfriend…  
He smiled to himself. The future was looking good today.


End file.
